1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for gripping, holding or stabilizing an article, object or item and more particularly an article gripping device in the form of an annular member adapted to encircle and receive the article to be gripped with the annular member including a hollow or tubular stem which tapers to a graduated or stepped smaller tubular end or lumen toward the bottom with a flexible, resilient, spiral tail extending from the bottom end to facilitate various sized articles, objects or items being held by the non-dominant hand while performing certain work functions with the dominant hand thereby protecting the non-dominant hand while performing such work functions with the dominant hand. The gripping device is of one-piece construction from flexible, resilient, rubber or plastic material and in one embodiment includes a longitudinal slit extending from top to bottom to enable the gripping device to be opened and laterally receive or be placed on an article to be held or gripped with other embodiments of the invention including a peripherally continuous annular member and stem into which articles to be held or gripped can be inserted. A major use area of the invention includes but is not limited to use in the medical field in which needle sheaths, IV tube ports, medicament vials, ampules and the like are held by the non-dominant hand while the dominant hand holds a syringe or the like and inserts the needle with the gripping device protecting the non-dominant hand from accidental break in skin integrity caused by accidental needle puncture or needlestick.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to syringe needle sheaths or caps having a finger protecting shield associated therewith.
4,737,149 PA1 4,740,204 PA1 4,767,412 PA1 4,781,697 PA1 4,799,927
None of the above listed patents disclose the specific structure of the article gripping device of this invention.